


Brave and Gentle

by Kogan_Larry_Shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bravery, Final Goodbye, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Louis, Short One Shot, Unknown Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogan_Larry_Shipper/pseuds/Kogan_Larry_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss y-you a little, I guess you could say, a little too much, a little too often, and a little more each day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave and Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here, and depending on the feedback there just might be a lot more to come! Thank you for reading!

I let out a soft sigh as I sat down on the wet grass, not even caring about the stains soon to be covering my jeans. I slide my fingers over the marble, letting the pads dip into the duvets sprawled along the top. This isn't something I should be having to do... For god sake's I am not even twenty yet! I dropped the rose on the marble, taking a deep breath in before I begin to speak. 

"I don't know if you're listening anymore, love. I've too many things on my chest, too many things on my mind, too many things to handle without you. I don't get it. Why'd you have to be brave? Why couldn't you just sit down and wait, and shut up." A choked sob fills the air as the boy with the feathery hair hides his face in his hands. "God dammit, I loved you! I still fucking love you. But you'll never know that. You'll never know that I didn't want you to leave. I miss every inch of you. I miss the feeling of your arms around me when you'd pull me closer, you thought I wouldn't notice. You never were that smooth." He lets out a watery laugh as he begins to reminisce. "Maybe you knew I loved you from the start. Maybe you knew how much you affected me... Maybe if you would've know you still would be here. I think about you everyday darling, every single fucking day. I will continue to think of you for the rest of my life. You were my life, seems like you still are. "

"A month... I've gone thirty days without you. My best friend. The love of my life. Thirty days without your stupid jokes, that I secretly loved because I knew I was the one you wanted to impress them with. I can't stand to be in that house anymore. It reminds me of you. It reminds me of every happy moment. I see every simple little gift you got me, that I would cherish when you weren't around to see. It reminds me of the mornings I'd wake up to you singing in the shower. It reminds me of the dinners you cooked for me... I've gotten better at cooking for myself. Haven't burnt down the house yet... I promise I'll take care of the house, even though it might be a little bit messier than when you were the one cleaning it." A sad smile appears on his lips before he releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"I never thought this would be so hard, I honestly feel crazy, practically talking to myself. But something tells me you're listening. You were always a great listener." There's another laugh that slips from his lips before it turns into a sob midway through. "All I can remember is our last conversation. Was it really a conversation, I think others would call it a fight, but you never liked conflict." He sucks in a harsh breath as he tugs a crumpled up piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He begins to list everything that's on the paper. "A rose. My favorite tea that we had just ran out of. An I'm sorry cheesy card. All fucking gifts for me. When you stormed out, i thought you hated me, you came here to apologize... but you never came home with the gifts. Dammit Harry, why couldn't you have stayed home and talked it out?!" There is a pause before the boy continues. "You've always been braver then me, but just this once, couldn't you have been a coward. You got one thing for the bravery you showed, darling. A shot, s-straight through the h-head." He begins to sob again, breath uneven as he attempts to calm himself down enough to speak again. "You were my best friend, I wanted you to be m-more, but your bravery took your life before I-I could tell you. So I guess I have to say it all now. I love you Harry Edward Styles, the gentle but brave boy you have always been. I will continue to love you till the end of my time." 

He stood from the ground, straightening the single flower that represented more than anyone could ever imagine, he let out a long breath before speaking for the last time. The words left his lips as he became farther and farther apart with his best friend's grave. 

"I miss y-you a little, I guess you could say, a little too much, a little too often, and a little more each day"


End file.
